Sonrisa
by Metstli
Summary: Se sabe que los gestos dicen más que mil palabras. ¿Qué te puede decir una sonrisa? Eso es lo que Zuzu el Swampert de Ruby trata de averiguar.


*** *= sonidos de ambiente.**

**Disclaimer: El universo aquí mencionado es propiedad intelectual de sus autores.**

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Sonrisa**

•

¿Cuándo fue que este sentimiento comenzó? … Claro, todo empezó el día en que vine al mundo…

La oscuridad que me rodeaba no se sentía fría, era cálida, no conocía nada más pues ese era mi mundo, y se transformó… Algo dentro de mí cambió, ese mundo de oscuridad se quebró y la luz se filtró. Todo este tiempo en un mundo de tinieblas, mis ojos se deslumbraron ante el resplandor. Dolía y aun así era hermoso. Mirando con incertidumbre todo lo que me rodeaba ella estaba frente a mí, observándome. Su rostro mostró un gesto indescriptible, sus ojos de un peculiar color zafiro me ahogaban, su cabello castaño se balanceó cuando giró hacia un lado. Alguien apareció y el miedo se intensifico. El hombre que apareció detrás de ella, traía consigo dos criaturas extrañas, en sí todos eran extraños. El de color verde se me acercó y me mostró el mismo gesto, tenia afición hacia mí y me agradó, no tenía miedo de él. La otra tenía un hermoso color rojo; era tan brillante que me deslumbró, se asemejo tanto a esa luz que vi por primera vez. Y ahí estabas, parada observándome, no hiciste ningún gesto y te negaste a acercarte, a pesar de todo no te tenía miedo. Me acerque a ti con la esperanza de algo, pero en el momento en que te toque me quemaste. Tu rostro no mostró el mismo gesto que los otros; no sé lo que pasó pero la herida no era la única que me dolía, mi piel comenzó a humedecerse y el ardor paró, en ese instante me miraste y retrocediste. No sabía que pasaba pero el dolor se intensifico.

Fue entonces cuando el hombre habló:  
—Interesante el comportamiento pokémon, Torchic le teme a la humedad de Mudkip. Bueno es normal, agua y fuego no se llevan.

¿Entonces… es eso? Yo soy agua y tú fuego. Es doloroso pero así son las cosas, jamás podremos acercarnos…

El día en que nos conocimos quedó en el pasado. Te convertiste en la compañera de ella y el verte se volvió casi imposible. Andando de un lado a otro junto con ella, comencé a sentir que te alejabas cada vez más, y cuando creí que todo sería así, _"ese día"_ llegó.

Un extraño chico se convirtió en mi compañero. Las cosas entre el chico y ella no fueron tan bien y comenzaron una batalla. Tu fuego tan ardiente como tú que quemaría todo lo que tocara consumía sin vacilar. No quería pelear contigo no sabía cómo acabarían las cosas, la duda estaba en mi y decidí luchar. Él no tendría una capa húmeda que lo protegiera de ti. A pesar de que en un principio me tenías miedo tu ataque fue fuerte, la diferencia era enorme, ya no solo se trataba de agua y fuego, ahora se interpuso el orgullo.

Esa fue la última vez que las vi… o eso pensé.

Como si de un imán se tratase había atracción entre nuestros entrenadores, siempre encontrándose, cada vez que te veía mostrabas orgullosa tu fuerza. La distancia se hacía grande tanto en habilidades como en nuestra relación, si esa era la única forma en que me reconocerías, lo tomaría gustosamente. Y decidí ser más fuerte.

Aquella vez que te vi en tu etapa adulta desbordabas confianza, siempre fuiste fuerte y por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentía cerca de ti. No sé si fue un capricho del destino que nuestros mundos se acercaron. Agua y fuego difícilmente se llevan y coexisten con el otro. Pero esta no era la forma en que lo deseaba…

—…_zu …zu ¡Hey, Zuzu! Deja de mirar el lago y aviéntate._

Que mi entrenador me pide que me ensucie no es normal, algo en él ha cambiado. Bueno, apartare estos pensamientos de mi; ya ha pasado mucho tiempo y sigues tan distante. Dicen que el tiempo lo cura todo pero aquí todo sigue igual, simplemente dejare que el agua se los llevé…

*splash*

No hay nada como el agua, en definitiva es mi mundo, desde que llegamos he mirado el lago con las intenciones de querer mojarme.

*splash*

¡! ¿Quién se aventó? ¿Sapphire? ¿Quiere que la lleve hacia donde están esos pokémon? La verdad no me molesta hacerlo. Aunque ellos ya se percataron de nuestra presencia, así que será mejor salir del lago.

—_¡Hey Ruby hay un grupo de wooper y quagsire!_

—_Me alegro por ti._

Siempre igual, mostrando desinterés.

—_Zuzu, parece que están nadando hacia acá, déjame subir en ti para poder acercarme._

¡! Parece que eso será imposible, nos tienen rodeados y van a atacarnos con una pistola de agua.

*splash* *scuash*

Ese ataque de agua no es nada para mí, parecen muy divertidos, veamos que tal les va con mi ataque de surf

*splash* *splash* scuash*

—_Waa ¡estoy empapado!_

—_¡Sí, eso fue divertido!_

—_¡Nada de divertido, nos vamos! Me voy a ensuciar, hay lodo por todas partes._

Bueno… esa no era mi intención. *suspiro*

—_Waa ¡Toro estas mojada!_

¡! Oh no, parece que mi ola también te alcanzó. Lo que me faltaba, igual que aquel día, lo más seguro es que otra vez te alejes de mi… quizás sea lo mejor.

—_Bueno no es tan malo, solo necesitas sacar una parte de tu fuego para secarte._

—_Sécame a mí también, no quiero ensuciarme._

—_Te vas a quemar._

—_Es una Blaziken, si fuera una pequeña Torchic te crearía en que no puede controlar su fuego._

¡! ¿Eso quiere decir que no le hice daño?

—_¡Zuzu, sal del lago es hora de irnos!_

Estoy tan confundido, siempre creí que le podía hacer daño. Que agua y fuego jamás estarían juntos. Eso quiere decir ¿que hay una mínima esperanza…?

—… _zu …zu ¡Zuzu, Deja de soñar despierto! ¡Vámonos!_

*Suspiro* Es verdad, dije que ya no importaba, pero sigo aferrándome. Es imposible desaparecer este sentimiento que lleva tiempo, a pesar de toda tu indiferencia jamás me miraras de otra forma que no fuera como un rival. Si tan solo me pudieras notar por una vez. Hay veces en que deseo que todo comience de nuevo, es imposible ya que te alejarías como siempre. *suspiro*

Tengo que dejar todo este asunto y seguir o si no... ¡! ¿Por qué vienes hacia mí? E-Ese gesto en tu cara es la primera vez que lo veo, igual al que me mostraron todos en aquel día. ¿Me estas ofreciendo que tome tu garra? ¿Que pasara después? No sería capaz de tolerar tu rechazo otra vez. Aún sabiendo que podemos lastimarnos ¿Porque me hace esto tan feliz? No lo sé, simplemente dejare de mirar y me lanzare. Después de mucho tiempo nos hemos acercado. Siento que arde mi interior, mi corazón es el que quema pero no siento dolor.

No sé cómo explicar este sentimiento, trate tanto de olvidarlo y el tenerte a mi lado me ha hecho caer.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Gracias por leerlo y espero que les haya gustado.**


End file.
